Happy Birthday 'Brother'
by LycanSoul13
Summary: Benny calls and wishes Dean a Happy Birthday.


Summary: Benny calls and wishes Dean a Happy Birthday.

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams are they mine, truth is I wake up and realize they belong to Kirpke and the CW.

Not being a Cas or Sam hater, I love them too. But somehow I feel like this past seasons everyone is letting Dean drown. It's so sad

This year was soon turning into another clusterfuck. 2013. Dean was aware of his surroundings less and less. He didn't really want to be around Sam at the moment. His presence hurt. After everything he'd done for his brother, Sam still looked at him a little resentful. And truth was Dean was tired of apologizing, tired of trying to cheer him up.

Sam's not the only one who lost someone important. And, yeah, Benny was not his long lost love, or better half. But Benny was Benny. Benny was Dean's brother.

Thinking of Benny made Dean hurt. He hoped he'd done the right thing, hope against hope that he was not letting another friend down, failing another brother.

Working the case with Charlie and the evil little geek of Moondore had been a little distracting if not completely fun. But with the case and thinking about Benny and failing brothers he had not realized until it was almost over and done with. Where the fuck was his head that he'd not remember National Pie Day, it was his favorite holiday. It was over, had been over for almost two days now. 'cause now it was January 24th. It was his birthday and he had not even remembered, would have come and gone had it not been for Benny.

It was 11:45pm when the call came through.

Dean saw who was calling him and stepped outside, not completely successful in shutting the door in his rush to answer the phone.

Before he said anything the voice in the other end cut him off…

"_I know 'we' decided the end was eminent 'brother' but I couldn't let today go by without wishing you the best all day long. I know that you want to keep that brother of your happy, but I want you to understand that you are important to me Dean. In all this time Andrea and Elizabeth were the only people I cared about and you know how that turned out. Truth is, I care about you too. Care enough for you to let you go. Just know that I'll be here 'brother'. Any time. Any place. You need me I'll be there. Be happy 'brother', and Dean, Happy Birthday._"

Dean was choked up by this point because not even Sam or Castiel had remembered to wish him a good day. Dean care about Benny too, he cared a lot.

"You too Benny, no matter what, I'm here. And thanks brother, thanks for your wishes…Be good Benny."

Hanging up was one of the hardest things Dean had done, he let go of choked up sob he'd been holding. After that, he turned around and threw the phone against the wall, 'Happy Fucking Birthday to Me'. He brought his hands up and rubbed the stray tears out of his eyes. Why should he fucking care that no one else remembered his birthday, it was not something new, not like birthdays were ever a priority in the Winchester family. His dad was always more worried about hunts and Sam about pissing his father off.

January 24th was just another date in the calendar, nothing special.

"You seem distressed Dean."

Dean heard the tell tale of Cas' wings, before the gruff tone of the angel's voice.

"I'm fine Cas, just peachy."

"I'm sorry Dean. I've been pre-occupied with Crowley and the tablets. I don't know why I killed Samandriel but I sense there is something or someone I'm not remembering. No matter, the important thing is I almost forgot, had forgotten had it not been for you reminding me. Happy Birthday Dean."

"Yeah I guess that is the story of my life. All my life I have waited for someone to remember until the day came that I joined the club of the forgetful. It's not important anyhow, was never important. Dad was always too busy and Sam was always throwing fits and tantrums. I forgot too, had it not been for Benny. I guess I never knew how important and how good it would actually feel to know that someone actually cared; that a person thought about you all day long until they got the courage to call, despite the fact that you cut them from your life.

"See that is why I know Benny is a good man, despite his status as monster. I've know humans and angels that are more monstrous than Benny would ever be even though he is a vampire. I miss him Cas. I miss him every day, I miss the camaraderie, how easy we got along, nothing foreced. And I'm afraid I'm failing and betraying the only person who hasn't failed and betrayed me yet. It's like this time around I let him down."

Dean turned away from Cas. "Night Castiel."

"Night Dean."

Cas spread his wings and left.

"I tried Sam. He will not listen."

"It's alright Cas, he has a right to be hurt. Maybe he is right about his friend. He has always been a good judge of character, it was always me who chose wrong."

Cas left Sam in his spot. Looking out the window at his brother's hunched form. He would probably never get it right, never do right by Dean. No matter what he was destined to hurt his brother.

Dean lowered his shoulders and braced his arms around his baby. Trying in vain to rebuilt his walls and shake the demoralized feelings around him failing miserable.

When he felt he was under controlled he straightened up and tapped the impala's hood. "Thanks Benny, night baby," he muttered.

Reviews are welcome, LycanSoul13.


End file.
